


Could you stop?

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: Team Five, a deadly puzzle maze, and an argument, as always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [human-nxture](http://human-nxture.tumblr.com/).
> 
> (Repost)

“Could you stop?” said the Doctor, massaging his temples.

On the one hand, it had the desired effect. His companions immediately ceased their bickering. On the other hand –

“Well, _sorry_ for trying to find a way out of this,” snapped Adric.

“Fat lot of good you are, just standing there staring into space!” said Tegan.

“I am _not_ –”

“Be reasonable, Tegan,” cut in Nyssa. “I’m sure the Doctor’s thinking very hard.”

“Yes, thank you –”

“I don’t see what there is to think about,” Adric grumbled. “It’s based on computational logic – _obviously_.”

“Morroxians don’t think that way, Adric – if you’d only listen –”

“What’s to listen to? You’re not saying anything!”

The Doctor gave up. He turned on his heel and walked – not flounced, he never _flounced_ – to the puzzle. “How long do we have left?”

“A little over two hundred seconds,” said Nyssa.

“Till we all – turn inside out, or whatever?” said Tegan.

“Or whatever, yes,” the Doctor said.

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for you,” she muttered.

“Yes, _thank you_ , Tegan,” said the Doctor. “Now if you’d all just be quiet and let me think, we might stand a chance.”

There was approximately six seconds of blissful silence.

“Oh look, if you’d only let me _try_ ,” Adric said. “I’ve got it all worked out – my computations –”

“Will you shut up about your _bloody_ computations!” Tegan shouted.

“Please, both of you –” said Nyssa – but they were off again. It was only his highly advanced capacity for self-restraint that kept the Doctor from going over there and thumping his head on the seal until it opened.


End file.
